LA historia de un santachico
by RayggeR
Summary: navidad...como le hace santa para ir a todos lados?mucha gente no cree en el...tal ves el no lo haga todo despues de todo...se que esta historia no es muy buena, pero es para navidad XD


Episodio 1 oneshot XD...Navidad...

Navidad...epoca de esperanza y felicidad...todo gracias a Santa clos...No es así? Muchos creen...Muchos otros no...

Algunos dicen que esto es imposible...que no puede haber una persona tan generosa...o tan rápida...

Todos saben de una historia de un señor...que regalaba juguetes...  
Ese Señor ...Creo la era de los Santa Clause

En este mismo año un chico de secundaria, alto , fuerte rudo peinado estilo anime pelo negro piel blanca y vestido con una playera negro Shorts azules guantes para conducir y unos gogles en la cabeza, escribiendo un fanfic...y de paso su carta para Santa, este chico, quien aun sigue creyendo en el...prefiere no hacerse las dudas...el existe...lo sabe

una chica en bici una pequeña de 8 años cae frente a el

-oye estas bien?- dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse...

-S...si...gracias-llora un poco

-oye te puedo llevar a tu casa?-

-e...esta bien...-

La cargue y ella me dirigió a su casa...ella se llamaba Lirio y ella tenia una hermana de mi misma edad, 12 años que se llamaba Maria

-etto...este...su hija se cayo..aquí ta...-Maria me vio raro bastante extraño

-aun sigues siendo un niño inocente no es así?-dijo ella con un tono intimidante y con los brazos cruzados

-eh?-dije perplejo

-si...tu carta...se te cayo- dijo y me sonrió...

-ah...-solo me sonroje tome la carta, me despedí y me fui corriendo con una vergüenza terrible, sabia que esa niña se burlaria en la escuela...y luego como es secu...voy a morir...pero sigo creyendo en el...porque se que el existe...

pronto se hizo de noche me quede hasta en la tarde pensando en que pedir...hay bastantes cosas...pero tengo que elegir unas...

me dormí accidentalmente y desperté gracias a Maria...

-que haces aquí...y con ese traje...?-dijo señalándome

-uh!-me dije al verme, estaba vestido con un traje rojo de santa!

Maria se rie...yo le dije que no sabia nada de lo que paso pero me ignoro me dijo "nos vemos mañana ...Santa"

me sonroje mucho...Lirio estaba con ella y me dijo "eres uno" y se fue

Soy un que???

Al día siguiente...

sigo intentando escribir mi carta pero aun no puedo siempre pasa algo y Maria me ve muy de cerca lo que me avergüenza

sabes. yo no creo en santa- dijo Maria...

-prefiero no discutir...—ignorándola

Al salir de la escuela me pareció ver algo parecido a un caballo volando o.o

solo lo ignore...creo que últimamente e estado viendo demasiado anime ...

Sigo sin saber muy bien ke pedir de navidad y estoy recostado en mi cama pensando

"talves seria bueno...unos guantes de naruto, unas figuras de kannazuki no miko y el dvd de Strawberry panic el num 9"pienso

-pero tal ves lo mejor seria...no mmm-digo hablando solo

justo cuando estoy apunto de escribir algo...de la nada me cae una esfera

-pero si no tengo esferas en mi cuarto – miro para arriba y nada...recojo la esfera y de repente se me pone un traje de santa clos

-nya? que diablos a sucedido?- me pregunto se escucha galopar algo –un...un caballo?...no de repente algo tira mi puerta

-un venado???!!!!!!!- de repente simplemente pienso que loco –que haces aquí?- de pronto me carga y me lleva a la chimenea...-UN MOMENTO NI SI KIERA TENEMOS CHIMENEA QUE DIABLOS ASE ESO AQUÍ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el reno me lleva y de repente soy transportado

-bienvenido...-

-quien diablos eres t...-volteo y es nada mas y nada menos que santa

-SANTA!!!!!!!!!!- simplemente me emociono un chorro

-si, pero no estas aquí para hacer una foto-

-entonces que hago aquí-

-veras el mundo es muy grande y yo no puedo llevar los regalos a todo el mundo así que...tengo muchos reclutados por todo el mundo...y tu eres uno de ellos...-

-Woho...genial!!!!!!!!!!!! –

--es un trabajo duro, creeme-

-que importa? es genial!-

- te convertirás con la esfera y aparecerá tu reno volador...por cierto ponle nombre-

-okami!- que en japonés es lobo pero...déjenlo soñar XD

-bien...ya sabes tu misión esta es tu lista tienes una semana para conseguir todo esto- saca una lista con 100 chicos

-wow son demasiados!-

-no lo son, luego subirás de nivel y tendrás mas chicos así que...-.- -

-claro...! un momento...quien me regalara a mi?-

-me temo que ...no lo se... u.u lo siento pero ser un enviado de santa tiene su costo...-

-hum...estabien...- se dice un poco desanimado

el se va

y en la escuela

-OMG muchos de estos regalos se encuentran en akihabara!-dice animado- pero estamos en México -- -

ya se acercaba navidad el compro los regalos, con dinero dotado por la casa de santa

pero estaba desanimado

-navidad y santa no me regalara nada?...-dice acostado...

día 24 en la madrugada

-esfera de la navidad liberad tus poderes-dice el chico

-no tienes que decir eso-dice okami

-que importa...Vamos!-todo ocurre bien tan solo que lo descubren y lo kieren medio matar 200 padres...

el se sube al reno y este vuela

-nunca aprecias a un reno volador asta k lo tienes!- dice el

el llega agotado a casa y se duerme...

al día siguente...no bajo su árbol, pero frente a su puerta alguien dejo exactamente lo que quería...

no era un enviado de santa

era

Maria

-después de todo...si crees en santa...¿no?-el sonríe


End file.
